Don't Let Go
by Babbels
Summary: Kyle goes missing for a few days, and his life changes when he survives. Abuse, Violence, N/C, M/M, Style, and one-sided Cartman. Oh Boy!


**Woohoo! My first Fic! I guess this is a Style and one sided Kyman fic. I do not own South Park yadda yadda yadda. Don't be to harsh, I;m not very good at smut. xD**

**

* * *

  
**

The route to Stan's house was etched into Kenny's mind, and he felt quite proud of himself for being able to manage it even in the complete darkness of the back roads. The phone call he had received not 10 minutes ago was similar to the other late night calls from Stan, but Kenny knew this one was different. And Stan was pretty down lately. Kenny assured him it was just another 15 year old boy running away from home after a fight with his parents, but in his gut he knew it wasn't like Kyle to overreact like this.

Kenny sighed to himself and kept pedaling his old, hand-me down bike. _Only a few more minutes. Then you'll be out of this fucking freezing weather._ His finger were slowly losing feeling and the below freezing weather bit him from all angles. He slowly carefully pulled an cheap knockoff mp3 player from his pocket and glanced downwards, trying to find a good song, when suddenly he felt his bike smash into something and send him flying over the handlebars.

With a loud thud he smacked into the asphalt, the wind being knocked out of him in one sudden swipe. He could hear someone cursing and a car door slamming not 5 feet away from him. Kenny coughed once and pulled himself into a sitting position, waiting for the driver to help him up. But instead he was momentarily blinded by the bright headlights and the car sped away.

"Hey! Asshole! Get the fuck back over her!" he gasped, and chased the fading red dots as they quickly turned down a side street and disappeared.

"Dick" he muttered to himself, and he fumbled for his mp3. He pulled it out and used it as a flashlight, looking for his probably broken bike. The fresh snow glistened as he lazily searched. What the hell was that person doing out her at 11pm, anyways? he thought. He honestly didn't give a fuck, he just wanted to get over to Stan's house. He turned around, and noticed something that made his skin crawl.

The snow was red.

He stared at the ground under his feet, trying to process it. Is this where he landed? Did he hit his head? His fingers yanked down his orange hood and felt around through his messy blond hair. Nope. This wasn't his blood. He traced the blood as shivers ran down his body, and saw how short the trail was. It simply went down into a snowy ditch.

Kenny closed his eyes and breathed. Did he really want to see what lay down in the darkness? A voice in his head told him to leave it, and just get the fuck out of there. But he ignored it, and jumped down into the deep snow. He grabbed his mp3 and turned it on, then shone it in front of himself.

It was exactly what he didn't want to see.

With shaking hands he pulled out his cell phone. His half frozen fingers jumped around, a familiar pattern dancing on the keys. He knew every note of the number, and he pulled the phone up to his ear. It seemed to ring forever.

"Where are you?" the voice finally answered. It sounded impatient, but depressed. "Kenny?"

Kenny tried to speak, but a noise passed his lips instead. He could feel his body started to sweat, even thought is was so cold.

"I found him...." he choked out.

"Who?" he could hear hope bursting into Stan's voice. Kenny closed his eyes and turned away.

"Stan, I think... I think I found Kyle."

4 Days Ago

* * *

Kyle stormed out of the house angrily, his pale skin turning completely scarlett. He was so pissed off.

"God dammit!" he screamed, and balled his fingers into a tight fist. "I hate them so much!" he shouted for no one in particular to hear. He just needed to let it out.

His mother had been pressuring him again. Telling him to make more friends. To get a girlfriend. To be a perfect kid who never swore, who got amazing grades, who could be accepted into college at 15. Kyle simply snapped under the pressure. He was so tired of having to be perfect. He swore at his mom, then slammed the door and ran outside.

He made his way to Stark's Pond, the only place he could get solace in this small hick town in the middle of nowhere. He thought breifly about calling his best friend, but dismissed it. He didn't want to seem needy.

Too everyone else, it was completely obvious how much Stan loved Kyle. It was much more than any friendship ran. Stan would risk his life for him, and had many times in the past. And Kyle was in love with Stan, too. He couldn't help but stare at that chiseled, but kind, dark face. The way his optimistic blue eyes sparkeled, and how his black hair brushed against his neck. Yes, everyone knew it was love, but neither would admit it.

Kyle made it to the rusty metal fence, surprised to see tire tracks leading through the snow. He glanced out to the pond, and noticed the black SUV immediately.

"Cartman." he disgustedly turned away. Leave it to the one fat bastard to go to his place. Right when he needed it. Kyle scanned the surrounding area, but he couldn't find the anti-semetic asshole anywhere. Kyle sighed and decoded to take the risk and hopefully avoid Cartman. He was halfway down the road when he could hear that taunting voice yell.

"Hey Kahl. Thought you could avoid me, eh?"

Kyle ignored Cartman and kept walking. _Don't give in_. he thought, his years of having to put up with Cartman had taught him a thing or two. Cartman would back down after a while.

"Ay, you fucking jew! I'm talking to you!" Kyle felt a large hand crash down onto his shoulders and spin him around. Kyle simply stared in disgust.

"Shut up, fatass. I'm really not in the mood to listen to your bullshit." He shook squirmed, trying to pull himself out of the huge paws grasping him.

"That's really not the way to talk to someone who has been waiting for you all day, Kahl."

"I honestly don't give a fuck." Kyle spit. He pushed Cartman away, and turned around. He had resumed his strides when he felt a heavy leg kick him in the back.

"What the..." he choked, and he gasped when the other teen grabbed him by the collar. He felt a blunt pain when a fist came into contact with his left eye.

"What the hell was that for!" He screeched trying to push Cartman off of him. He felt stars dance around his head as his brain tried to think straight again. Suddenly he felt himself being yanked up, and a blow landed in his stomach. The air whooshed out of his lungs, and he was tossed over the larger boys shoulder.

"I've been wanting this for a long time." Cartman said darkly, and started bashing the redheads skull into the side of his car. Kyle founght, his arms flailing and legs kicking, but finally he fell limp as the consciousness left his body.

Cartman stared at the little Jewish boys head as a river of blood poured down his face. Cartman felt himself growing as he stared at the passed out boy.

He dumped him onto the gorund and opened up the back of his car. The duct tape and scissors he had prepared this morning waited for him, and he pulled Kyle into the back. He worked quickly, taping the small, cold hands behind his back, and binding the thin ankles together. Cartman reached into his own pocket and pulled out a rag, then pulled open the unconcious boys mouth open. He forced it in, then taped around the gag. He backed up happily and admired his work. Peice of cake. He thought. Suddenly Kyle's pants leg started vibrating. He pulled out Kyle's cell phone and opened up the new message.

Hey, where are you? Your mom just called. -Stan

Cartman felt his lip pull up in disgust, and he threw the cell phone down and brought his foot down upon it. It quickly snapped in half under the weight, and Cartman slammed the trunk shut. He made his way to the front of the car and started the engine. The whole ordeal was much easier than he though it would be.

----------------

Stan stared at the phone, waiting for a response. When ten minutes passed by, he gave up and dialed his best friends number.  
"We are sorry, this number is not in use or out of service. Please call again later."

Stan hung up the phone and drummed his fingers worriedly. Where the hell was Kyle? He always answered his texts, and now his phone was out of use? Kyle pretty much worshipped his phone, it was always 100% charged and ready for any call. Something felt wrong.

---------------

Kyle's eyes blinked open slowly. His head was throbbing, and he remembered something slightly. Cartman and him fighting... and then....

Kyle jerked up. He felt the gag in his mouth, and tried screaming against it. All that came out was a muffled noise. He pulled his arms apart, but it was no use. He was completely tied up. He looked around him, and noticed that he was in a small, dark space. A closet? He thought, and he started banging himself against the door. He needed someone to hear him and get him the hell out of here. And away from Cartman.

The door pulled open, and Kyle fell onto the floor. Standing above him was Cartman, who had the sickest look on his face.

"You finally wake up. You've been out a few hours, I was thought you might be dead. Not that it would mattter much to me."

Kyle spat out a few curse words through the gag. He could feel his blood boiling. He was going to kill Cartman 15 times over as soon as he could this god damn tape off.

As Kyle was imagining how he would kill Cartman, Cartman reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. Kyle's eyes widened as the cold metal pressed roughly against his neck, a small trail of blood making it's way out. He gasped and pulled away, and Cartman grabbed the knife and sliced through the small readhead's shirt. Kyle screamed into the gag, and lifted his legs to kick Cartman's face away from his bare chest. He turned and tried to scramble, only to be lifted off the ground and thrown roughly onto the floor. Tears sprang to his eyes as he landed, and felt Cartman turn him over.

"Stop struggling. In the end, you'll be glad you are relaxed." he laughed. Kyle's eyes widened. There was no way this was happening. He felt his jean be unbuckled and Kyle started kicking again. He was not going to let this happen. Cartmans fist smacked Kyle again, and Kyle felt dizzy. The world seemed to be swirling. When he opened his eyes, his pants were off, and only his boxers remained. He started screeching, trying desperately to get someone, anyone, to hear his pleas. But it was useless.

"My mom will be gone a few days." Cartman whispered into Kyle's ears. "I have you until then." With that, he stood up. Kyle blinked in shock. Cartman started up the steps, then turned to his victim.

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't try escaping. You see, Kahl, I am completely prepared. You escape and the one thing the most precious to you is going to have something very, very bad happen to him." Kyle stared daggers into Cartman's eyes. Cartman laughed, then turned off the lights, plunging Kyle into darkness, alone with his thoughts. Stan.

------------------

"He won't answer his phone, and his mom says he never came home yesterday after he ran out." Stan said to Kenny as they waited at the bus stop. Cartman was the only one who was able to drive so far, even though Kenny was old enough. His parent's couldn't afford lessons.

"I'm sure he's fine. He probably ran off for a few days." Kenny shrugged, trying to calm the visibly shaken Stan down.

"Why won't he answer my calls, then?" Stan hissed. "You know him. This is not like him. His parents wont even go to the police, because they don't want anything displeasing show up on a college review board."

Kenny sighed. Leave it to the Broflovski's. "Look, dude. Really, he's fine." At that moment the bus lurched in front of them. Kenny boarded first, sitting in his usual spot next to Butters. Stan stumbled behind him and collapsed down in the empty seat.

"Hey Stan, where's Kyle?" Butters asked. Kenny shot him a look and whispered into Butter's ears, and Stan closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

-------------------

"I'm baaaaaack!" Cartman sung as he danced down the stairs. Kyle turned to stare at him, and as if on cue, his stomach growled.

"You hungry?" Cartman asked, and Kyle nodded. "Mkay, give me a second." He laughed, and ran back upstairs. When he returned, he had a banana.

"Let's see how hungry you really are, fag." Cartman smiled, and forced Kyle over. Kyle's leg kicked up, and he started yelling at Cartman. Cartman completely ignored the protests, and pulled his boxers off in a quick motion.

"I would relax." Cartman whispered into Kyle's ear. "I'm out of lube, so this might be a tight fit." Kyle started throwing himself away from Cartman, but since there was a 100 pound weight difference between the two, it was useless.

Cartman stuck the banana right at Kyle's entrance , and he could hear him gasp. Cartman smiled, then shoved with all his strength.

Kyle's curses could be heard through the gag as he screamed. It hurt. It really hurt. Tears started streaming down his face as he thrashed wildly. Cartman laughed and pulled it out.

"Pussy." he said calmly, then he ripped the tape of Kyle's mouth and carefully removed the rag.

"CARTMAN YOU FUCKING FATASS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING PAY!" Kyle screamed. He spit at Cartman, who wiped it off and unpeeled the disgusting piece of fruit.

"Open up."

"FUCK YOU."

"As I seem to remember, you haven't eaten since yesterday."

"I'D RATHER STARVE THAN EAT SOMETHING THAT YOU TOUCHED, ASSHOLE."

Cartman laughed, then kicked Kyle in the stomach. He forced the gag back in and reapplied the tape. He left without another word. Kyle silently cried in the darkness, knowing that Cartman couldn't see him anymore.

-----------------

Three days. Kyle had been stuck in that room for Three. Fucking. Days. He knew that the day Cartman's mom came home was slowly creeping up. He honestly could not wait for it to come. He had been forced to have things shoved up his ass, and the one person he hated more than anything had decided to jerk him off this morning.

"Kahl, it's time." Kyle opened his eyes and stared at Cartman. His eyes widened when he realized what that meant. He shook his head no over and over.

Like hell he was going to lose his virginity to Cartman.

"You have no say in this. But to make sure you don't struggle, I brought this." He gestured to a bat, and Kyle felt his throat tighten. Oh fuck. He thought.

Cartman stripped, and Kyle groaned in disgust. Cartman was fat. Really, disgustingly fat. He hadn't slimmed out a bit since he was a 4th grader. In fact, he was even fatter. Kyle could smell the body odor and Cartman pulled him closer. Then he took off his pants.

Did you know fat can go to your penis? Kyle didn't. Now he did. Cartman's penis was huge, even though it was short. It was so thick and well, smelly, that Kyle pretty much barfed a little in his mouth. He inched away, but Cartman grabbed him and once again ripped the tape off his mouth. Before he removed the gag, he leaned in close to Kyle.

"It's your choice. You have one minute to prepare me, or I'm going in dry. And we know how much that can hurt."

Kyle felt all the color drain from his face. Cartman removed the gag, and thrust his fully erected manhood into Kyle's face. Kyle gulped and opened his mouth. He started running his tongue around it, trying to make it wet. His mouth felt like a desert, though. He spat onto Cartmans dick and spread it around, trying desperately. It was the most humiliating thing he had done. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the baseball bat, and above him the sounds of Cartman moaning. He stopped, then, and forced him on the ground.

"We are going to do this with you watching." He whispered, and lifted Kyle's skinny legs around his neck.

"Please, don't. I'll do anything. Just, please." Kyle croaked. It couldn't be Cartman... not like this with his tied up, hungry, and beaten.

Cartman laughed at his plea and thrust in.

Kyle screamed bloody murder as Cartman thrust in and out.

"TAKE IT OUT, TAKE IT OUT!!!" he screeched, not realizing it was turning Cartman on even more. He just grunted, and soon Kyle felt his eyes roll back in his head. He didn't want to think anymore. He wanted to pass out into blackness. He'd rather be dead than be in this moment. He felt as if he was being ripped into two peices. He felt his blood run down his thighs, but then a searing hot liquid poured into him as Cartman came.

"Oh man, you are nice and tight. You are such a little slut." he laughed as he pulled out, and Kyle simply laid on the ground, Cartman's... Cartman's... pouring out of him. He shuddered. He didn't want to move.

"You need to be stretched out a little. It's our last night, why don't I do the honors?"

Kyle turned weakly to him. This was the worst moment of his life. He watched as Cartman pulled out a rubber glove. It took a moment for him to realize what it was for.

"NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING THINK YOU CAN FUCKING FIS-" he screamed, as he was cut short by the makeshift gag being shoved in his mouth. He continued screaming at Cartman, who was just laughing and enjoying himself.

"Shut the fuck up, Jewfag. And take it." Kyle started sobbing. He didn't care if Cartman saw, he had no dignity left anyways.

"One finger is in." Cartman said. Kyle closed his eyes. He could feel a second pushing in. When the third slipped in, he started moaning in pain. This was enough. He couldn't take anymore. When the fourth was shoved in, he started screaming again into the gag. He was going to die. But nothing could prepare him for what was coming next.

The hand pushed further. Kyle tried to plead with Cartman through the gag when he had the hand in his ass up to the wrist. The hand rotated. Kyle bit the gag as hard as he could and screamed into it. The fat hand started to clench into a fist while still in his ass. As the fingers were bending, they pushed on the walls of his ass to go even wider. Fingernails scraped the walls of his ass. Kyle wailed and screamed. He tried to squirm, but that made the hand in his ass move, which hurt so much that he tried to stay still. He felt the he was being split in half, it hurt so much.

Kyle couldn't even make a noise. All that came out was silent screaming. He started fighting, squirming, and kicking. The pain from Cartman's cock was nothing compared to his fat fist being shoved in there. Cartman laughed as Kyle cried, pleading. He wanted to die right now and never have to feel anything ever again. Cartman shoved in and Kyle's voice returned to him. He screamed, as loudly as he could. Cartman cursed and pulled out, and Kyle curled into a fetal position in a puddle of his tears, blood, and Cartman's cum.

"Sorry about this, Kahl."

Kyle turned to faced his attacker when the bat hit his face. He felt a snap in his nose, and suddenly blood was pouring down his face. He pulled himself up and tried to get away, only to be met with the bat again. He felt blood rising in his throat. Cartman is killing me. I'll be dead by tomorrow. I'll never see Stan again. He could hear snaps as waves of searing hot pain crashed over him, then his eyes finally closed and Kyle let darkness surround him.

---------

"Really! Where are you! I'll be there! Can I talk to him?" Stan shouted, shaking with excitment to see his best friend again. He had been so worried, and now Kenny had found him!

"God... Oh god... I'm on North Pine Road.... Stan... it's bad..." Kenny voice cracked over the other line.

"What do you mean?" Stan whispered. He felt all his life drain out of him.

"You need to hurry. Bring a flashlight, too." Kenny hung up, and Stan sat still for a few moments. What did Kenny mean.... He quickly rushed into his closet and pulled out his flashlight, then bolted across the living room and out the front door. He could hear his parents yelling after him, but Stan's athletic frame carried him faster than they could chase after him. His shaking fingers turned on the light, and he ran down North Pine Road, looking for Kenny and Kyle. After 10 minutes he found Kenny's smashed up bike.

And the blood.

"Kenny?" Stan shouted, desperately searching for any sign of him. He was shaking so hard, no matter how warm he was.

"Down here, Stan." Kenny's voice drifted from a ditch off the side of the road. Stan walked over, bracing himself.

One moment he was at the top, and in less than a second he had jumped into the ditch and was holding Kyle.

"Oh god, OH god oh god oh god. Kyle? Kyle? Please, open your eyes." Stan pleaded. He wiped some blood away and gingerly pulled off the tape, then the gag. Stan put his hands over Kyle's mouth, begging to feel a warm breath. He felt releif pour over him when Kyle coughed a little.

"Kenny, hand me your pocket knife!" he screamed to Kenny, noticing for the first time that Kyle was naked. He yanked off his coat and grabbed the knife from Kenny. His shaking fingers sliced through each binding, and then he wrapped Kyle up in his coat. He held him close, and felt pure rage for whomever did this. Stan vowed he would find the person, chop them into pieces, and leave them for the dogs to eat. But right now the only thing that mattered was holding Kyle close to him. He needed to be warmed up, he had just been naked in the snow.

"Call am ambulence, Kenny!" he snapped, and Kenny jumped for his phone. Stan heard him dial and looked at his best friend. Blood was pouring from his nose, which looked broken. His whole face was bruised. Stan could feel that one of Kyle's arm's felts odd against him, and his legs were a deep purple and looked unnaturally twisted. Kyle was a mess, period.

Stan watched Kyle as his eyes fluttered, barely staying open.

"Kyle! Kyle! It's me, Stan. You're okay, now! I have you!" Stan cried to his friend. A small smile of relief swept over his mouth, and then he was out again. Stan glanced at Kenny, who's face was turning red.

"Who... who do you think...?" he spat out.

"I don't know. But I'm going to kill them myself." Stan growled.

Stan leaned into the wall, staring at Kyle as he slept in the hospital bed. Kenny was in the corner sleeping. Stan didn't know how he could sleep at a time like this. The doctor had come in and told them both what had happened.

"There was some tearing of the rectum. It seems he was raped." The doctor said gravely. Stan's fists clenched and he breathed deeply, trying to control his anger.

"It seem's that the perpetrator beat him with a blunt object afterwards. His nose is broken, 3 ribes are cracked, a shoulder smashed, his left femure and tibia are both broekn, and one of his arms is broken, too. The police will come to question him when he awakes. Please let him rest for now."

It had been a few hours since then, and Kyle hadn't moved yet. Stan paced back and foward across the room, sweat gathering on his forehead. He glanced out the window and watched the sun rise, the sun painting the blue hospital room with a shade of orange.

"Stan?" a weak voice asked. Stan jerked around, and looked at Kyle's bright green eyes. "Am I at the hospital?"

"Oh god, Kyle. Yeah, you are safe now. Oh god." Stan mumbeled as he pulled some hair out of Kyle's face. The large bandage reacheg across his bruised face, and under his eyes was a band of black. He looked terrible. "Kyle, who did this?" he asked softly. Kyle closed his eyes tightly, as pain flashed through him. He opened his mouth, then closed it.

"I don't know." He said, his voice full of spite.

"You can tell me."

"I was blindfolded. They just grabbed me." Kyle choked. He started sobbing, and Stan rushed to his best friends side and held him.

"It's okay, don't worry. It's over now, I won't let them do anything to you again. I'll protect you forever." he whispered into Kyle's soft red curls. Kyle hugged him as tighly as he could with one arm, and his sobs died down.

"Stan, the whole time..." he muttered.

"What the whole time?"

"The whole time... I could only think about you. When I had to lay there in darkness for hours I just imagined us and what it was like."

Stan pulled away from Kyle and looked at him. With a warm hand he wiped away the tears, and Kyle buried his head into Stan's shoulder.

"I think I'm in love with you...." Kyle murmered into Stan's body. He could smell the warm, welcoming scent that was Stan. It was so perfect, so amazing.

Stan lifted Kyle's chin to look at him, and whispered lovingly, "Me too."

They both leaned foward, Kyle's small pink mouth waiting. Their lips met, and it was what a kiss should feel like. Not a sweaty, smelly fat asshole grabbing you and forcing you. Kyle knew this is the difference between Cartman and Stan. He could only love one, and would never love the other. They both pulled away, and Kyle shot a shy smile. From behind them, a small cough escaped from Kenny.

"Um, I'm going to uh... yeah." He sprinted from the room, and Stan held Kyle close to him, and decided to never, ever, let go.

* * *

**I'm done. Goodnight.**


End file.
